


Liquid Lust

by fallingforsoup



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Binge Drinking, Blow Jobs, Divorce, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforsoup/pseuds/fallingforsoup
Summary: Rhett drowns his feelings in the two things that never leave him, alcohol and Link.





	Liquid Lust

**Author's Note:**

> old fic of mine from early 2014, finally reposting. Hope you enjoy.

Rarely did Rhett McLaughlin allow himself to indulge in alcohol, but tonight seemed like a fine night. A shot of whiskey, his poison of choice, sat untouched on the table before him, taunting the broken hearted man.   
What had happened was unknown to anyone save himself. No one knew, not the bartender, nor the busty blonde waitress who had served and flirted with him until he snarled and sent her away with a choked voice, not even his closest friend Link Neal who presently slipped in the chair opposite him. 

"Hey Rhett what's up? I got your call...man, what's wrong, you don't look too good."

Link's smiling face settled into one of concern as he reached out to touch Rhett's arm. Rhett flinched away and violently grabbed the shot to toss it back. 

"Jessie left."

The whiskey burned his throat no less than the words did.

Link's expression changed to one of shock, his eyes growing wide until Rhett could pick out the mixing colors in the light.

"What? Why?"

Rhett motioned for the waitress, paying her clear expression of interest no mind as he asked for a bottle and another glass. At least, in her flirtation, she was prompt with his request.

"We'd been havin' problems. Nothing serious enough to mention. I gave her space. Took time after filming to hang out with you, brainstorm and shit. Then I come home today and she's packing a bag, taking the kids, and leaving. Told me she knows where my heart lies and she wasn't there and..."

Rhett knocked back another shot and poured Link one. "I don't know, man. Here have one."

Link touched the glass and pulled his hand back. "I don't know what you're going through Rhett. I can't imagine. Losing Christy was a nightmare, but that was different. I'm sorry..."

Rhett stopped his nervous rambling, "Dude, either drink or leave. I just bought the whole bottle and either I'm finishing it or we are. Bottoms up."

They sat in silence for awhile, drinking, Rhett faster than Link in an effort to quiet the broken crying man inside him he refused to let out. By the time they were half way through the bottle Rhett was on the other side of the booth beside Link. Link was talking aimlessly in a sad attempt to distract the both of them. Link, not a fan of whiskey on the best day but a semi devout drinker on his worst, was comforting his friend in the only way he could, given their awkward position.

Rhett was leaning on Link's shoulder playing with his glass when he wasn't refilling it. Link thought about telling him to slow down, but they knew each other's limits and weren't there yet. Link, halfway between tipsy and drunk, stopped Rhett when he began slurring random ideas at him.

"Maybe she lied. Maybe it wasn't my fault."

"No Jes wouldn't lie to me right Linkster. Right?"

"I don't remember doin nothing to er."

"Do you know wha she mean? Do ya? Cause I don't."

"She took my boys Link. She has ta let me see em right?!"

"I don' e'en know where she is Link. I'm fucked."

Link pushed the bottle away and pushed on Rhett's shoulder, "Come on, man. You're drunk and heavy. Shove over."

The taller man sat up and budged over an inch or so. Link rolled his eyes and fished in his wallet for some twenties, laying them on the table with a muttered, "You owe me one."

The dark haired half of the drunken pair managed to maneuver the other out of the bar and into the Californian night. Looking around the parking lot he couldnt find Rhett's car. Apparently the blond had planned on not being able to drive by the end of the evening. He had certainly accomplished that. Link forced him into the passenger side of his own vehicle. Link, being not quite drunk, made an executive decision then, given the money he had with him was spent on the tab and Rhett's wallet was not to be found, to drive the short few blocks back to his own house. 

As Link started the vehicle and pulled out he thanked his lucky stars no one was on this stretch of road at the ass crack of dawn or, he looked at his radio clock, three in the morning. He noticed from the corner of his eye Rhett staring at him. The blond was thoughtfully silent, an uncommon thing when he was drunk. However, he'd expected Rhett to be sleeping or crying by now, given the day's events. Link's head swam with alcohol and as he turned onto the road leading to his house he thought of Rhett. Rhett had done the same thing when Christy died, comforted him, took the kids to Jessie and stayed out all night with him talking and crying and drinking. It had been a year and a half now. Ever since he'd been single Rhett had been, with Jessie, somewhat of a surrogate family to him and the kids. He'd never expected nothing less. Then again, now that he thought about it, Rhett had spent more time with them without his wife than they did together. Of course she had her own kids to raise but that didn't explain Rhett. Link wasn't thinking all too clearly but could that have been the start of Rhett's problems. No, it couldn't have been. She had said something else. He couldn't remember...

"You're pretty."

Link's head turned fast enough to give him whiplash. It was a lifesaver they were already parked. Apparently he had been sitting in the drive for a while now. Had Rhett been looking at him like that the entire time?

“What?”

Link was incredulous. He couldn’t have heard him right, right? Rhett stared at him with something in his eyes Link couldn’t put his finger on. Something like...lust? 

Rhett’s eyes flicked between Link’s eyes and his lips in rapid succession. Link noticed. “No, man, no. You’re smashed and missing your wife, come on.”

The shorter man jumped out of the car quickly and all but dragged the taller one inside. To no avail, his efforts to stop the madness were thwarted as soon as they were over the threshold. Rhett, with drunken grace, backed Link against the door, pushing it closed. He was close enough Link could smell their mixing toxic breaths. Link’s eyes were wide as Rhett hovered over him, but it was he who closed the gap first. Two pairs of firm lips moved against each other, slowly then more confidently as they realized the other wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Rhett’s hands found themselves in Link’s hair, grasping and running through the inky hair he had so long wished to touch. Link’s ran up over Rhett’s stubbly jaw to his neck, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. The kiss ended not long after, the two men gasping and staring shocked at the other.

“Yeah,” Rhett panted. 

Link would be lying if he didn't say he had thought of this before. It didn't feel like he was going to be struck down by some invisible god, it felt like discovering something that should've happened long ago. In response, he simply nodded absently and tugged Rhett back to him. In a blur of hands and mouths and oh my god and tongues they steered each other to the couch where Rhett fell into a sitting position. Link straddled the blonde and fingered at his top button, "Rhett..."

"Link, _please_ ."  
Rhett grunted, shifting his hips in a silent reminder of their current states.

Link swallowed a whine as an obvious bulge pressed against his backside. He teasingly shifted on Rhett's lap, back against the tent in the other man's pants. Link's own jeans were growing tighter in anticipation.

Rhett's head lolled back, torn between moving and staying still in pleasure. Link moved up on his knees. He bent down to capture Rhett's lips again. Taking advantage of his height he dragged his lips down to nip at Rhett's adams apple before going further down the sinful neck. Finding a particular sensitive spot of Rhett's he nibbled and suckled until Rhett grabbed at his hair and gasped. That would leave a mark, and Link smiled at that fact as he nuzzled the sensitive bite. Rhett groaned and ran his hand through Link's hair. His blunt nails scratched the sensitive scalp, sending goosebumps down Link's arm and amplified the throbbing in his engorged member until he moaned unabashingly. Rhett's eyes widened at the sinful sound of pleasure. 

Link, red with warmth and lust, lowered himself off the couch. Rhett watched as long fingers pulled at his jeans, unfastening the button and lowering the zipper. His toes curled in his shoes as Link's knuckles brushed over his swollen dick. The gasp of surprise quickly segued into a gasp of Link and god, neither very much separated from the other, as Link pulled his boxer-briefs down to wrap a sturdy hand around his hot, throbbing cock, leaking precum. Rhett thrust his hips up, grunting and panting for relief. 

Link paused a moment to lick his lips, a moment of sweet agony for Rhett, before tentatively lowering his head and wrapping pink,swollen lips around the swollen head of Rhett's dick.

Rhett cried out as wet heat wrapped around him. Link was not used to being the giver of this action, but certainly tried to mimic what had been given to him before. At that point Rhett was beyond caring about sloppy work, all but keening as Link moved up and down sucking and licking. Link's other hand had shimmied down his own briefs and moved rapidly up and down his own shaft. 

A cry of _"Liiink"_ was the only warning Link recieved before hot cum pulsed down his throat, choking him. What he didn't manage to swallow was coughed onto his face, splattering his lips. But cleanliness was no worry, as then he came too, into his pants like a teenager gasping at Rhett's knee in pleasure. 

The two laid there, exhausted and stunned for a few minutes. Link stood and left only to change and wash drying cum from his face before collapsing beside Rhett. The sun rose to find them curled around each other, lulled to sleep by whiskey and sated lust.

-End-


End file.
